Es mejor así
by eny-phantom
Summary: Un nuevo fic...Sam se va a estudiar..es el sueño de su vida, pero hacerlo, puede traterle consecuencias inesperadas...


**Capítulo 1: "Es mejor así"**

Sam estaba sentada en su habitación, frente al escritorio, papel y pluma, pensando en que escribir.

Por la ventana se veía un hermoso atardecer el la cuidad de Londres, Inglaterra. Hacía poco más de tres años que vivía ahí, que había dejado su cuidad natal para hacer realidad el sueño de su vida: estudiar artes en la Universidad de Londres.

Aunque al principio había tenido sus dudas acerca de dejar el lugar donde había crecido, se había convencido al ver el apoyo de su amigo Tucker y su novio Danny...ah...Danny...Sam aún suspiraba al pensar en él, a pesar de que ese ya no era un amor que existía sólo en sus sueños, si no que, unos años antes de que se fuera de la cuidad, un incidente relacionado con un asteroide gigante y el mas grande héroe de la tierra había hecho su sueño realidad; Danny y ella ahora estaban juntos y por eso ahora lo amaba mas que nunca. Llegó el tiempo de ir a la universidad, y gracias al apoyo de Danny y Tucker se había decidido a aceptar una beca completa para estudiar artes en la cuidad de Londres. Nada podía ser mejor.

Pero en realidad sentía que algo había cambiado, lo había notado durante sus dos últimas visitas a Ammity Park, y de hecho desde hacía meses. Todo con su familia y con sus amigos estaba bien, por supuesto, el que le preocupaba era Danny.

No sabía que rea, pero últimamente lo notaba diferente, como más...distante. Le preocupaba la actitud de Danny y durante un tiempo trato de averiguar que era, pero cuando hablaba con el por teléfono, o por el chat, y se lo preguntaba, él evadía el tema y cambiaba de conversación. Sam comenzaba a sentirse frustrada por no saber lo que le pasaba a Danny hasta el día que lo comprendió. Fue en la última visita a su cuidad natal que al ver a Danny, como siempre esperándola en el aeropuerto, corrió hacia él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, gesto al que el respondió con un poco entusiasmado abrazo. A Sam esto le extrañó y se sorprendió aún más cuando lo besó. Su beso no fue como los que él solía darle; cálidos, dulces, llenos de amor; ese beso lo sintió algo indiferente, casi frío. Sam pensó mucho en eso estando con Danny, se fijo en su comportamiento, y finalmente, con mucho dolor se dio cuenta de que después de pasar tanto tiempo separados, él ya no la amaba.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sam había decidido terminar con esa relación antes de que la relación terminara con ella.

**Es mejor así**

**Tú ya no me quieres**

**¿Para qué seguir?**

**Tarde o temprano**

**Me iba a quedar sin ti**

**No hay peor camino **

**que complicar el fin...**

El día anterior Danny la había llamado, y le había preguntado si quería que pasara por ella al aeropuerto..."...No...eh..Danny creo que no podré ir este fin de semana... se acercan los exámenes..y debo estudiar... lo siento..adiós"

No me acompañes más a casa

**Que alguien más**

**Pasará por mí...**

Sam pensó en todo lo que vivió con Danny, primero amigos, luego novios, y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos cuando recordó el día que él le dijo que la quería, que la necesitaba su lado, primero con un tierno beso, y luego con las palabras que a ella le habían sonado como las más hermosas jamás pronunciadas:

"_Sam" había dicho "Jamás habría logrado nada de esto sin ti. Y no me importa lo que venga, solo espero que, lo que sea, estés ahí para compartirlo"_

Vivieron una época de extrema felicidad, se querían, y ya no lo ocultaban. Sam pensó que su vida no podía ser mas perfecta. Hasta que llego una carta de la universidad de Londres :

_Estimada Srta. Manson: _

_Nos es grato informarle que a sido usted aceptada para cursar el resto de su educación en artes con una beca completa en nuestra prestigiosa universidad. _

_Si acepta su beca, haga favor de enviar su respuesta en un lapso máximo de 30 días, o nos veremos obligados a dar por hecho que usted declina la oferta._

_Las clases comienzan el día Lunes 25 de agosto, como es usted de nuevo ingreso le sugerimos que llegue unos días antes para que se instale y conozca las instalaciones._

_Quedamos a sus ordenes;_

Firmaban los directivos de la universidad. El sueño de Sam había sido siempre estudiar la carrera de artes en la universidad de Londres, pero en ese momento le asaltaron un millón de dudas. ¿Dejar a Danny, ahora que por fin estaban juntos? ¿y si eso hacía que no funcionara? ¿y si cortaban y su amistad no volvía a ser la de antes? No lo sabía debía hablarlo antes con el y con su familia.

Como era de esperarse, su familia alegró con la noticia. No, eso es quedarse corto. Su madre se puso como loca, empezó a dar saltitos de alegría mientras abrazaba a su hija. Su abuela empezó a hablar de cómo a ella le hubiera encantado hacer eso, y no había podido hacerlo por que "no era una carrera adecuada". Su padre la felicitó como mil veces por conseguir la beca, y dijo que se sentía orgulloso de ella. Sam lo encontró extraño, sus padres no solían expresarse de esa manera con ella. Le restó importancia al raro comportamiento de sus padres, de todos modos se iría a dormir y se lo diría a Danny al día siguiente. Pero ya sola en su habitación con mucho tiempo para pensar se dio cuenta de por que estaban tan felices de que se fuera a estudiar a Londres. Por que se iba alejar de la cuidad, y por lo tanto, de Danny. Ella sabía que, aunque lo ocultaran, ellos aún no aprobaban su noviazgo con Danny, por muy héroe mundial que él fuera; pero como quería que su imagen se viera favorecida con su hija saliendo con el "chico fantasma" no decían nada.

Decidió no pensar en ese asunto, ya había tiempo para eso en la mañana...

**Wenop, aki esta mi nuevo fic..espero ke les guste y si no...pues no sigan leyendo...**

**Siento que esta muy cursi/angst; osea, casi empalagoso así que espero que me den sus opiniones para continuarlo.**

**En serio, dejen RR , quiero saber si les gusta o no...**

**Por fis..**

**Prometo conestar en el prox capi. Ok??**

**Ok ByE kisses de Chocolate !!**


End file.
